From One Mom To Another
by Gawdzilla
Summary: A little Mother's Day story that i just whipped out. Its Mother's Day in Konoha and Hinata, a soon to be mom, reflects on what it must have been like for her Mother-in-Law, Kushina when she was pregnant.


Naruto:

From One Mom To Another

This is just your spur of the moment Mother's Day story. So Happy Mother's Day too all you Mom's out there.

It was a perfect Friday in Konohagakure no Sato, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, people walked around doing their daily routines but one thing was a bit off. There weren't that many children running about. The reason: it was Mother's Day. The day in which kids of all ages honored the one who had brought them into this world. It was a day of breakfast in bed, chores, working in the garden or just relaxing. But for one soon to be Mom it was a day of reflection.

It was one of their only pictures of his parents, and by far it was their favorite. Her Mother-in-law was dressed in a red blouse and black apron/dress that went beautifully with her ruby red tresses and her creamy jade green eyes. And her Father-in-law in his trademark white and red flames cloak over his Jonin vest and blue slacks. Both of them were smiling as they had their arms wrapped around her middle. It was the closest they had to a family portrait of them, because her Mother-in-Law or Father-in-Law had died on what should have been the happiest day of their lives: the birth of their Son.

Hinata smiled softly as she looked at the picture of Namikaze-Uzumaki Minato and Kushina. How she wished more than anything for the chance to get to know them, but then again in way she did, through their son the Rokudaime of Konoha and more importantly her husband Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

It always amazed her how the love of her life looked so identical to his Father. They had the same bright sun kissed hair, and those beautiful sky blue eyes that put butterflies in her stomach. She wondered if it was the same for her too, all those years ago.

She sat the picture frame that contained the picture back on the mantle and then sat down on the couch and smiled as she placed her hands on her own over extending belly which for about the next two months was the current home of the next generation of the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan.

Hinata cheeks turned a slight shade of red as she recalled the day they had conceived this miracle. It was a stormy night six months ago and Naruto had to pull a long night at the office to due paperwork. She had brought him dinner and one thing led to another and the next thing she knew they were doing the horizontal tango on his desk.

She chuckled as she patted her stomach. She then said, "I have no doubt in my mind that someday you'll become just like your father. You will become a great Hokage." Now personally Hinata disliked parents who pressured their children into following in their parents footsteps, but knowing that she was carrying the future son of Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto she had no doubt in her mind that her son would seek to follow in his Father's and Grandfather's footsteps.

But then Hinata began to wonder, if all those years ago had Kushina been like this. Had her Mother-in-law wondered if her son would grow up to be Hokage just like his father? Going from the little bit that she knew about Kushina she probably did. But just to be sure she decided to go to the main source of all things Kushina: her diaries.

After the whole Pain fiasco and destruction of Konoha, ironically during this time of sorrow was when Hinata had confessed her love for Naruto but only to get Shira Tenseied by Pain and then stabbed by one of his chakra rods, Tsunade had given him a scroll that was sealed away in the top secret Hokage vault, conveniently hidden away in the Hokage Mountain. Said scroll was filled with other scrolls containing all of Naruto's parents belonging, including Kushina's several diaries which chronicled her entire life. It turned out the she had written one specifically for Naruto's future wife. It was Kushina's diary that she had written when she was pregnant with Naruto. She had written in the begging of the diary that she wished that Naruto's future wife would not read until she too was pregnant, which she of course honored and didn't start reading until she found out she was pregnant.

Hinata began flipping through the chapters she had already read, which were about her first seven months of pregnancy. She flipped through chapter seven, until she found an entry that was dated in August that seemed to answer her question. It read:

_This is probably the millionth time I've said this but being pregnant is boring as hell! There's really nothing to do…at all. Mikoto is busy taking care of her new baby Sasuke. I guess I could go bug Yumi and Yoshino. But all they do is complain about their husbands and how they drink so much and all that jazz. Kami damn hormones! I'm horny as hell right now, well normally Minato would gladly remedy that do his pregnant fetish, but oh well who am I to complain. Considering this mostly likely the first of many gaki's I'm going to push out of my belly, here's hoping they won't all be blonde idiots liker their father. Still can't believe he convinced me to name our son Naruto, I mean yeah its cool that he's honoring his Sensei, regardless of much of a pervert he is, and yeah it means Maelstrom which of course is awesome but for kami's sake I can already see people calling him fishcake! _

_Speaking of said parasite in my womb, I wonder what he's going to be like when he grows up. If he's anything like his Father he'll probably end up becoming Hokage. Which would be fitting considering we conceived him during a round of hot and steamy love making atop his desk; I guess that means Naru-chan was born to become Hokage. To my future Daughter-in-law if you happen to conceive my grandchild on the desk in the Hokage's office then it's obviously your trying to be as cool and awesome as me. But I guess imitation is the highest form of flattery. Speaking of you, I often wonder who you will end up being. Sure it will be a VERY VERY LONG time until Naruto marries but I can still wonder. I hope to Kami it isn't Haruno's daughter or Yumi's kid. No offense to them or anything I just don't want my grandchildren to have pink hair and large foreheads or be ditsy flowering selling blondes. I'm hoping you'll be Hitomi's daughter. Sure you might be from the Hyuuga Clan but here's hoping your mother raised you to not have a stick shoved up your ass like the rest of your clan. _

_Well this where we part, I hear Minato coming home. Bout time too, during the process of writing this entry I've gotten soooooo horny. _

Hinata smiled and shook her head. Kushina was sure a very interesting woman who lived a very interesting life. Born Princess of Uzu no Kuni but only to watch as Kiri destroyed it during the wars, then to marrying the Yondaime Hokage but only for her loose her own life but her husband's life and be forced to watch from the other side as her son was hated by the village she and Minato gave their lives to protect. While most might say she lived a tragic life, Hinata's opinion being based off of her readings was that she lived a good and happy life, minus the whole country being destroyed and watching your son from heaven part mind you.

Hinata yawned and decided to take a short nap so she put the diary away and walked to the bedroom. But as she was about to lie down and sleep she caught her reflection in the mirror. She then stood up and her eyes widened suddenly.

She was dressed in a navy blue blouse under a black apron/dress and her hair had grown so it reached her lower back. She smiled and realized how if she had just died her hair red had green eyes and wore a different colored blouse she would almost be a spitting image of her Mother-in-law.

Suddenly she was filled with a burst of energy and she decided to stall her nap for a few minutes, she then walked down stair and out into their compound's back yard where a set of shrines were erected for Kushina, Minato and Jiraiya.

She stood in front of Kushina's shrine and said, "You know the more I go through my pregnancy and read about yours the more I see how much we are alike, whether it be our looks minus the colors of course, our choice of clothing or our undying and unyielding love for the gift you and Otou-san gave us. I hope you are doing well. And I hope, even though you're not here to enjoy it with us Okaa-san; I hope your having a wonderful Mother's Day."

From Heaven Kushina watched as her Daughter-in-law gave a quick bow before her shrine and headed back to the house to have the nap she had wanted. Kushina smiled and thought about how similar her daughter-in-law and she were, though there were some key differences. She then said, even though she knew Hinata could not here since she was dead, "Thank you Hinata-chan. And even though you're not quite a Mom yet. Happy Mother's Day and make sure to take care of my Grandson!"

Well there you go folks, just a little Happy Mother's Day one-shot in honor of it being Mother's Day. Even though I know you'll never read this and that I already called and wished you a Happy Mother's Day, Happy Mother's Day Mom!


End file.
